Behind these hazel eyes!
by theNextjenniferlopez
Summary: zoes cuz comes to skool and turns it uppside down! plz read! really good! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Behind these Hazel eyes **

i just want to say thanx to all of you guys! i only have about 3 more chapters till the end though fyi but i might do a sequal, it might be about when Clover has her kid, but i dont know. Just a heads-up.

**im sry...i accidentally deleted my story! but to all of u guys that HAVE been following this story here is chapter 8. To all of u guys that r seeing this story 4 the 1st time here is a recap of what haPPEND FROM CHAPTER 1-7:**

**there is a new girl at school her name is Clover and she is Zoeys cousion. She and Logan start likeing eachother but Logan takes it too far one day when Clover and Logan were doing a school project together, he rapes her! Soon nicole finds out, and Clover tells Zoey and Chace about it and as you would probally know Chace gets REALLY mad at beats up Logan! When Clover goes to the nurses to c Chace ( Chace gave logan a bloody nose, Logan gave Chace a black eye) Clover runs into the bathroom and throws up while in the nurses office and soon Clover discovers that Logan got her pregnant ( even tho he used a condom but sometimes it dosnt work)**

**and so far only Clover and the nurse knows...**

**Chapter 8: Drink me Dry**

Once Clover got back to her dorm, she ran onto her bed and cried for what seemed like hours to her, then she heard a knock on her door, then she heard zoeys voice, " Hey Clover can me and Nicole come in we want to talk to you." Clover thought for a second, should she tell them that she is pregnant? " Yea you guys can come in.". Nicole and Zoey walked in, then sat on Clovers bed. " We think you should tell your parents and the school about the whole rape thing." Nicole started, the Zoey said the rest " We know this must be hard for you, but it would be best. What Logan did to you was sick and wrong, you have to tell them, they can take him to court or something and make him pay." Zoey said. " No" Clover said firmly. " Why?" Nicole asked confused. " Because its no just about him raping me anymore...there is more." Clover said as her eyes started to fill with tears. " Huh?" Zoey asked," Wait hold up. Im confused." . " Logan..." Clover started." Logan?" Nicole asked trying to get the words out of Clover. " I am pregnant with Logans kid." Clover said then burst with tears. " Clover...oh my god" Zoey said quietly as she hugged her cousion.

" ok i officially hate Logan more than ever now!" Nicole said. " Well do something...well get him back." Zoey said.

" What should i do?" Clover said as she brused the tears off of her face." i still think you should tell your parents." Zoey replied. " I cant they will be so dissappointed in me!" Clover said, thinking that nothing will ever be right in her life again. " They will know that it wasnt your fault Logan raped you, you didnt want to have sex. He did it not you." Nicole said. " ok but, you guys have to be there when i call them, you guys have to give me support." Clover said as she got her phone off of a shelf and brought it to her bed. She started to call her parents, but she stopped in the middle of the number and said " I dont know if i can do this..." Clover said. " Yes you can Clover you HAVE to or else you will live with the guilt for a VERY long time." Zoey said. " ok..." Clover said, not sounding so shure of herself. She dialed the number, the phone rang for exacly 3 times then she heard her moms warm voice...that made Clover feel sick, her mom would be soooo upset! Here is how the phone convorsation went:

Mrs. brooks: Hello?

Clover: hi mom its me

mrs.brooks: o hi honey! how is school?

Clover: fine mom. i have something to tell you...

mrs.brooks: oh? Well what is it?

Clover: there is this guy at school, and he...

mrs.brooks: o...this is about a guy...

clover: yea it is...well her sorta raped me...

: mrs. brooks didnt say anything, Clover heard sobs on the other end of the line, this made Clover cry a little bit:

Clover: mom? are you still there?

mrs. brooks: yea hunny, im here...

Clover: there is more...

mrs.brooks: MORE! did he give you a STD or something?

Clover: no...he got me pregnant...

: Clover heard her mom cry even harder now...and Clover dropped the phone on the ground...and sat face down on her bed and cried. Zoey picked up the phone as Nicole comforted Clover:

Zoey: aunt Grace?

mrs.brooks: o hi Zoey do you know the guy who raped Clover?

zoey: yea i do he is a gross pig believe me

mrs.brooks: o i believe you honey...just tell Clover for me that im coming to PCA the day after tomorrow to pick her up.

Zoey: pick her up for what?

mrs.brooks: well im not going to let her stary there1 Im going to pull her out of PCA, and i am going to get her home schooled, AND i am going to press charges. NO girl should have to feel that way.

Zoey: well...ok...( she strarted to cry)

mrs.brooks: dont cry Zoey. It will all...be...ok (mrs.brooks started to cry) does this boy know he got my daughter pregnant?

zoey: no but we are going to make his life a living hell before Clover leaves. ( her voice got more angry each word)

mrsbrooks: well just make sure to tell clover that i am coming bye love you

zoey: bye love you too.

: they hung up:

" So what did Clovers mom say?" Nicole asked. " She is pulling Clover out of PCA the day after tomorrow." Zoey said right before she started to cry, then Nicole started to cry. "Clover...i know this may sound like a bad idea...but you should really tell Logan that you are pregnant." Zoey said. " HELL NO!" Clover said. " BUT I DO KNOW ONE THING!WE ARE GOING TO MAKE HIS LIFE A LIVING HELL! I WANT HIM TO FEEL THE WAY I HAVE BEEN FEELING FOR THESE PAST DAYS: Clover said fiercly as Nicole and Zoey smiled at her.

**sorry if it seems short. But i swear ill put the second to last part up tomorrow morning. Because i have LOTS of things to do. My best friend is spendin the night! HECK YES! So just reply and tell me if i should make a sequal. If i do i swear it will be awesome! thankies:)**


	2. Love Was Torture

**Behind these hazel eyes. **

i just want to thank all of you guys that replied. So this is the second to last chapter of my story, but i AM going to do a sequal, i already know what it is going to be about...but im NOT going to tell ya! So you guys will just have to wait and see! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! btw its called "How Much For Happy?" so look for it in the next weeks.

Well, here is chapter 9.

**Chapter 9: "Love Was Torture"**

Clover was standing ouside room 101 waiting for her buddies to walk to first hour with, as Zoey got out of her room first, she stared at Clovers eyes.

"Hey, your eyes are hazel again!" Zoey said. "Yeah, i dont think the color blue is my eye color anymore" Clover said. They started walking in silance when Dana broke it "Well...there is my Math class see you guys at lunch." they all waved bye as she rushed off to her math class ( Zoey, Nicole, and Clover all had Science together for first hour.) After Dana left Nicole asked, " Clover, do you know what you are going to do to Logan yet?" " you know guys, i have NO idea what to do!" Clover said really quietly, then added " whenever im aroun him i get sooo scared...its almost like i live in fear of him." Zoey and nicole say that her eyes were starting to

fill up with a few tears. "Its ok...you dont have to face him if you _really _dont want to.." Zoey said. " But i HAVE to Zoey! Its my last full day. Tomorrow at this time ill be in my moms car driving back home to Chicago, ill think of something!" Nicole and zoey smiled at eachother.

**Later at Lunch **

Clover was sittin with Dana, Zoe, and Nicole. But little did Clover know that in about 7 minutes she would do something that she never thought she would do...just keep on reading! OK back to the story, Nicole and Clover were talking bout clothes, as Zoey and Dana were talking about Mr.Earner, their new Geography teacher and the rumor that he is an ex-jailbird ( i HAD to think of something! lmao) when Logan came up to their table immeditally zoey said "Logan get away from us NOW!" as Clover just stared at the ground, scared to look at him. " Shut up Zoey." he looked at Clover. " I hear that your leaving schooltomorrow, thats toobad, we could have had some fun together!" He laughed as everyone looked at him in discust. "Logan, shut the hell up!" Clover said, feeling a little better after getting SOME rage out of her. Logan check Clover out then said the most shallow thing the whole table ever heard " Clover, it looks like you gained some weight...thats not good in my book!" Logan laughed even harder. THAT WAS IT. Clover SCREAMED " WELL MAYBE ITS CUZ IM PREGNANT WITH YOUR KID, JACKASS!" Almost everyone who was eating luch looked at her and gasped. All of clovers buds couldnt believe it...Clover was standing up to Logan, her rapist. Logan stared at Clover in disbelief " NO WAY!" He said "YEA WAY! LISTEN, ASS HOLE, I JUST HAVE TO GET THIS OUT OF ME. YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JACKASS I HAVE EVER MET IN MY LIFE! AND I NEVER WANT MY KID TO EVER KNOW THAT HIS OR HER DAD IS AN ASSHOLE, SO DO ME AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" She shot Logan one last glare, and walked away from him, then EVERYONE started cheering for her, and Logan looked at everyone in disbelief.

**LATER in the hallway walking to her room...**

Clover was walking all by herself back to her room. she felt MUCH better after telling Logan off at lunch. But the feeling soon went away...as she heard Logans voice from behind her. "Clover.." She turned around " Leave me aloone" she said coldly. She started to walk away, but then she felt Logan grab her arm, that terrified her, he pulled her close to him and said " Are you really pregnant with my kid?" Clover looked at him with angry eyes...HIS kid. " No Logan you mean MY kid." "What the hell do you mean?" He asked her. " YOU will not be apart of MY childs life...at ALL!" She said fiercly, " you have caused too many problems in my life, and i will NOT let u make any problems in my childs life." Logan stared at her "Are you serious?" he asked her. "Dead serious..." she said. " Clover..that is NOT fair!" He said as his voice got louder. " NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! YOU KNOW WHATS NOT FAIR,LOGAN? HOW I HAVE SPENT EVER NIGHT FOR THE PASTWEEKS CRYING IN MY BED BEACUSE YOU RAPED ME!" Clover said. " CLOVER...SHUT UP! SOMEONE MIGHT HEAR YOU..." but Clover didnt shut up...no...she kept going on..."AND HOW YOU TORE UP MY FAMILY WHEN THEY FOUND OUT WHAT YOU DID...AND HOW IM PREGNANT!" " CLOVER shut the hell up!" Logan said getting less patient by the minute. " NO WAY! I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW WHAT A SICK BAS--" Clover didnt get to finish what she was about to say, cuz Logan made her shut up, he kissed her, cuz one of Logans friends, Mike(makin up a name lol) was walking by them, Logan looked at Mike, who gave the thumbs up sign to him. When mike walked passed them...Clover pushed Logan off her. " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" She asked. " I had to get you to shut up.." he said. " God you are such an idiot..." he added. " LOGAN...im going to make you pay..." Logan looked at her. " Im going to make u feel as bad as i felt for the past days..and thats bad..." She gave one last glare to him...and walked away...

**i hoped you liked this! PLZZZ REVIEW PLZZZ! oh and could u guys give me ideas for a girls name? thankies! lol **


	3. Guilty

SRY UGYS! i have been VERY busy with school, plus i even forgot that i had this going on! well, here is the last chapter! But right after i do this, im gonna make my sequal for this called "How Much For Happy?" it will be AWESOME! and... MORE INTENSE THEN YOU CAN IMAGINE!

Chapter 10: Guilty

Clover Brooks was in her room, packing her things. In no more than 2 hours, she would be in her mom's car, going back to Chicago. She couldn't help but feel the least bit guilty (hence the title of this chapter!) Afterall, he she had stopped Logan from raping her, she wouldn't be in this situation. Clover stopped what she was doing, and went over to sit in her pink air chair, and thought to herself : This is all my fault. None of this would have even happend, if i just didn't insist that i stay in his room. (she started to cry) Im such a slut!

Then she went searching in her luggage bag, that she already packed, and took out a 3 blade razor as she started to cry even more. She knew what she was about to do was wrong, but she had to. She has felt nothing for the past few days, and she longed to feel something, anything, again. She put the razor to her wrist. Just then Zoey cam in "Hey , i thought that i could help you with your lug- OH MY GOD!" Zoey was in shock. She was Clover standing in the middle of her room, with her eyes red and puffy, holding a razor to her wrists. "What are you doing?" Zoey said as she quietly stepped to her troubled cousion, as Zoey gently grabbed the razor away from Clover. "Making myself better." Clover said quietly as she sat back down on her air chair. "Making yourself better- by cutting yourself? i didnt know you were a cutter..." Zoey sid quietly as she sat next to Clover. "I'm not, but i was about to be." Clover said as she put her head in her manicured hands. "Cutting won't solve your problems." Zoey said "i know, but i just wanted to feel something" Clover said, "I have felt nothing but sadness for the past day, since...since...YOU KNOW!" Clover finished as she started bawling, it sort of felt good to get all the tears out again, but crying was nothing new for her. "yes, i know what your talking about. and i'm VERY sorry that your rape happend,. but its not your fault!" Zoey said as she watched her cousion cry. "Yes it is! I agreed to hang out in his room" Clover said as she started to cry harder then she has ever cried before. "No it isnt! you had no idea what was going to happen!" Zoey said, "plus if you commit suiside, you would do more then just kill yourself, you would also kill your kid!" Once Zoey said that, she knew she hit the soft spot in Clover. She stopped crying, the looked up at Zoey. "you'r right. I can't kill an innocent kid." Clover got up, wiped her face free of tears, and said "So, are you gonna help me pack or what?" As Zoey smiled.

2:00 p.m outside the school...

Clover was in the office with Nicole, Dana, and Zoey. Waiting for the office workers to tell her that her Mom was ready to pick her up, and never come back. They waited for 10 minutes till one of the workers notified her that her mom was here.

They walked out of the office, out to the front of the school, then saw a gtreen slugbug waiting for her. "well, i guess this is it" Zoey said as she waved to Her aunt in the car. "Yup" Clover said. she then said "Bye" To Dana and Nicole as she hugged them. Just then Chace (or however you spell his name) came up to her "Hey, take care of yourself ok?" he told her. "Don't worry I will" she said as she hugged him. Just then, she noticed something. Out of the cornor of her eye, she saw Logan stanging a little ways away from them, staring at her. She turned her head to look at him, straight in his eyes. then turned away. She then, climbed into her Moms car. then her mom drove off. She didnt know what was going to happen to her now, but she knows that it must be better than what happend to her...she hoped.

Well, thats it for BTHE! Keep on the lookout for "How much For Happy?" I'm writing it right after i put this up, so i will mka e SURE that i wont forget it! well, thaks for all ur support throught this writing prosess! thanx!


End file.
